Tempus fugit
by Vikokaoru
Summary: El tiempo vuela y Sasuke tiene cincuenta años. No debería tontear con veinteañeros, pues a partir de los treinta uno es viejo y los viejos no tienen derecho a vivir la vida. Tempus fugit. [SasuNaru]


¡Hola a todos! Vuelvo con un SasuNaru un poco distinto, un Alter Universe. Me encantan los Alter Universe. Lo comprobaréis a lo largo de varias de mis historias.

Quise tratar el tema de la diferencia de edad y cómo ésta afecta negativamente a la persona de mayor edad. Sé que mucha gente, al pensar en la cincuentena, piensa en un viejo medio calvo y con tripita; en realidad, los cincuenta no son unos años tan lejanos. Si no, mirad a Jiraiya, lo bien que se conserva y lo sexy que es ;D

¡Ojalá os guste!

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sólo tiene veintinueve años, se repetía todas las mañanas: Veintinueve, y ¿qué pinta al lado de este cincuentón?

Sasuke ya no era un crío. Había sobrepasado incluso la etapa de los cuarenta, originaria de esa crisis que sufrían muchos hombres, sin mayor pena, así que ni siquiera podía justificar con ello el verse embarcado en algo tan, llamémoslo pueril.

Algo en esa cara surcada de arrugas expresaba culpa cada vez que se avergonzaba de sí mismo y de sus actos. Sasuke se había mantenido siempre en buena forma, pero la edad nunca perdonaba, y su delgada tripa (nunca musculosa, pero sí fibrosa) había ido perdiendo rigidez e incluso había amenazado con aumentar alguna talla sus planchadísimas camisas, siempre de un solo color. Su pelo se había ido salpicando de canas y ahora tenía verdaderas zonas donde predominaba el blanco sobre el negro. No tenía achaques; por fortuna, parecían estar reservados para un futuro un poco lejano. Su cara era seria y su mirada madura. Siempre había recibido la atención de varias generaciones: ahora no era una excepción, aunque predominaba fuertemente la cuarentena. Sasuke era un hombre guapo, siempre lo había sido.

Aún así Sasuke vivía en un mundo en el que se había inventado el tiempo y, en común acuerdo, los hombres habían decidido dejarse dominar por él. De este modo había un tiempo para cada cosa: el tiempo para aprender a andar, el tiempo para enamorarse, el tiempo para vivir y hacer locuras, y luego sólo quedaban la edad de sentar la cabeza con un matrimonio y un trabajo estable, y la edad de contemplar el avance de las generaciones posteriores.

A partir de los treinta el mundo pasaba de ser colorido a volverse gris. Era obvio que un ser humano debía vivir así: todos los placeres en la frenética juventud, y la vejez debía ser un símbolo de seriedad, madurez y pulcritud. Mientras tu reloj de pulsera siguiera haciendo tic-tac, esta dolorosa verdad amargaría tu vida durante un promedio de sesenta años: _GAME OVER_, se han acabado tus treinta años de vida y a partir de ahora debes hacerte a un lado. No eres más que un despojo, no debes comportarte como un niño nunca más. Sobrevive con mis reglas o muere bajo mis tres agujas.

Todas las mañanas se recordaba a sí mismo esto, mientras se ponía un perfecto traje delante del espejo del armario de su habitación, antes de irse a trabajar (todavía era útil para al menos una cosa). Sus ojos resbalaban entonces hacia la izquierda, la cama, donde dormía, ajeno al mundo, el único desliz que había tenido en su vida como adulto responsable.

Sasuke nunca había sido gay. O quizás sí. No se había molestado en preguntárselo (a esta edad, ¿de verdad importa?). Naruto le había atraído porque él representaba el único resquicio de color, brillante y chillón, en una solitaria vida gris. Se reía sin que él le contara ningún chiste, se enfadaba por las cosas más banales y así de rápidamente las volvía a olvidar, no comía nada saludable, vivía la vida tan felizmente como un infante y su piel era suave, tirante y joven. Naruto era abrir los ojos por primera vez una soleada mañana de verano y cegarte momentáneamente. Era un cambio climatológico inesperado en invierno, después de una heladora tormenta, que te hacía arrancarte el abrigo con desprecio y remangarte la camiseta y sorprenderte y desear un helado de los puestos que no abrían en esa época.

Se había presentado un día en un bar una noche deprimente y había sido un amigo y compañero de bebida, y lo que vino con el paso de los días sólo se puede justificar en el arranque de pasión juvenil que desprendía el rubio joven y contagiaba a Sasuke como una gripe especialmente peligrosa. Sucedió todo lo naturalmente que podía suceder, mas fue un terremoto, una montaña rusa de emociones para las que Sasuke no se había preparado previamente. Así era como, sin haberse dado cuenta, se despertaba todas las mañanas con un brazo posesivo recorriendo su torso; y qué maravillosos aquellos domingos en los que él se volvía un niño y se quedaba perezosamente en la cama y esperaba que se abrieran sus claros ojos y le hicieran cosquillas en el estómago. Se ilusionaba como si volviera a ser su octavo cumpleaños y su hermano Itachi se acercara a él con un abrazo y un enorme paquete.

Pero Sasuke volvía la mirada al espejo y las canas desplegaban un grueso muro entre ellos y se sentía culpable por avergonzarse, porque, ¿qué clase de hombre se permite jugar con jovencitos a estas alturas de la vida?

Naruto le decía: ¡Qué bobada! Todavía te queda media vida más que vivir. Anda y vente a la cama, que tengo frío sin ti.

Lo decía de aquella manera que sonrojaba las pálidas mejillas de Sasuke, y ese calor espontáneo le quitaba años de encima. En algún momento antes del orgasmo sonreía como lo hacía el seductor veinteañero que todavía llevaba dentro.

Sasuke a veces tenía la extraña sensación de que el tiempo confluía dentro de él y se mezclaba en varias edades. Acaso su cerebro no funcionaba como era debido. O acaso el sistema de comportamiento social según el tiempo que le quedaba a uno no era nada más que un obsoleto producto del conocimiento y miedo a la muerte, y en realidad cualquiera podía tener cinco años si lo deseaba y jugar con un trenecito, o tener cuarenta y pedir el divorcio, o tener setenta y sufrir del lumbago.

Definitivamente la corbata negra le quedaba mejor con esta camisa.

Intentó ser optimista mientras se la colocaba con parsimonia. Naruto era la oportunidad que sólo se presentaba una vez en la vida. A él le había pillado por los pelos. Eso sí, no se le había soltado ni con tirones: había perseguido a Sasuke incansablemente hasta convencerle de que era perfecto para él.

(—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque sí.

Y punto.)

—Deja de hacer eso.

Sasuke apartó los dedos de la corbata y se volvió hacia la cama. La habitación estaba poco iluminada, lo suficiente para que él se pudiera vestir pero Naruto no se despertara. La persiana no estaba bajada de todo y la luz que entraba volvía dorada su espalda desnuda.

—¿Hacer el qué? —inquirió Sasuke, volviendo a su labor.

—Eso.

Respiró hondo y soltó la corbata, que de todas maneras ya se había terminado de colocar. Estiró el bajo de la chaqueta y comprobó finalmente que estaba presentable antes de cerrar el armario. Naruto se incorporó al ver que se acercaba y sonrió, travieso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

Se sentó en la cama y se giró hacia él, y una mano morena le acarició la sien y le apartó el pelo tras la oreja. La mano permaneció ahí, como adherida.

—El suficiente para ver que me pones los cuernos con tu corbata —refunfuñó Naruto, apretando la nariz contra su mejilla antes de reclamar el beso de buenos días. Los besos, porque fueron tres, encadenados uno tras otro—. Sasuke.

Solía decir su nombre sin añadir nada más, sólo por el placer de decirlo. A veces seseaba a propósito.

Él tuvo que agarrarse a la sábana; si tocaba al rubio, estaba seguro de que un desconocido Sasuke de veinte años, más insolente de lo que él jamás lo había sido, le obligaría a quedarse y pasar la mañana como si fuera domingo, entre sonrisas y sexo.

Un beso más. El primero con lengua.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar —musitó Sasuke, sin ganas.

—Mmm...

Con una caricia bajó hasta los cuarenta.

—En serio.

Naruto le dirigió la mirada que siempre le hacía bajar hasta treinta años y puso una mano en su pierna.

—A mí me parece que tienes fiebre —intentó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, carnoso y apetecible. Los ojos negros de Sasuke volaron soñadores desde esos labios hasta su pecho y la sábana. Empezó a sonrojarse casi sin darse cuenta al ver la erección.

—Sólo la que me provocas tú, pesado.

Un Sasuke de veinte años insolente y egoísta le susurró que, por una vez, podía _hacer pellas_.

* * *

Nota: _Hacer pellas_, en español castellano, es una frase común entre los adolescentes y jóvenes. Se usa cuando alguien quiere faltar a clase.

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
